Soul Vesperia
by Karndragon
Summary: It starts with Yuri Lowell being killed on top of Zaude and mysteriously ended up in the Soul Society where by the urging of a Shinigami Captain, he would train to become and walk the path of a Shinigami and the fate of others change along as well.
1. Springtime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Vesperia and I don't own Bleach.

**A/N: **This is the result of the poll I had in my profile of which Bleach crossover people wanted to see next and this had the most votes. So here it is, the Bleach/Tales of Vesperia crossover.

**Springtime**

On the top of Zaude in Terca Lumereis, Yuri Lowell looked up at the sky as the catastrophe known as the Adephagos was seeping through the world.

"The Adephagos disappeared into the void," Yuri recited looking up at the terror that was seeping onto Terca Lumereis, "yeah well I guess they didn't say that they destroyed this damn thing. They just left this piece crap of remnant up there behind," Yuri heard steps from behind rushing to him, "Flynn…?"

Yuri turned expecting to see Flynn but instead, when he turned around, he was suddenly stabbed. The act caught him off guard and he got a look at his assailant and sure enough, he was surprised to see the one who stabbed him was Flynn's second-in-command, Sodia. Yuri looked at where he was stabbed and saw that he was stabbed in the heart. Sodia's eyes widened and Yuri's eyes widened as well as blood was seeping from his mouth as he fell on his knees no longer keeping the grip of Dein Nomos as he dropped the treasured sword and then he fell on his back. Yuri was in disbelief as he put his hand on where he was stabbed and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he died and he cursed his own incompetence for not being careful, wishing he paid attention to the warning signs. Sodia just looked at Yuri in shocked as it dawned on her of what she had just done and was too shocked to move or even say anything.

Suddenly, there was a scream and Sodia turned and saw that it was Estelle. Estelle rushed to Yuri and seeing that Yuri was fading fast as the puncture wounded his heart.

Estelle turned to Flynn's second-in-command shocked, "What you done?! How could you do this to Yuri?!"

"Y-Your Highness, I…I…" Sodia tried to explain but couldn't come up with words.

Estelle went on to use her healing artes, trying to keep Yuri living but saw that it was not working as Yuri had lost a lot of blood.

"Yuri, Yuri, please," Estelle pleaded in tears, "please don't die. You have to live! I need you!"

As Yuri was dying, he looked at Estelle, the princess of the Empire that was very close and dear friend to him and he regretted that he was going to leave her, the members of Brave Vesperia, as well as the people of the Lower Quarter as well as his best friend, Flynn.

"Estelle," Yuri spoke.

"Yuri," Estelle was crying, "please don't die! Just hang on, I'm going to heal you."

Yuri placed his hand over Estelle and formed a sad smile, "Sorry Estelle, I'm not going to make it…but at least…I'm glad that you're okay…you'll be okay…Es...tel...le."

"Yuri…Yuri!" Estelle spoke loudly.

Yuri closed his eyes and Estelle called his name loudly as she screamed in anguish.

**Over 100 years later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In a spring morning as cherry blossoms bloomed and petals were falling in the capitol of the Soul Society known as the Seireitei, a Shinigami was walking heading to a meeting. The Shinigami was a young looking man with long black hair that went to his back and black eyes. He wore a standard Shihakusho with an arm badge wrapped around his left arm with the kanji that read thirteen. It was the Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, Yuri Lowell. Yuri was on his way to the First Division Barracks for a Lieutenants Meeting. Yuri stopped a bit and looked up in the sky.

"Hard to believe that it's been over 100 years," Yuri said to himself, "hmph, time sure flies."

Yuri had a downcast expression and felt regret, regret that he had died and didn't get the chance to do anything against the Adephagos. Yuri closed his eyes a bit and then opened them and then went on his way to the First Division Barracks.

"Good morning Yuri," A young woman's voice spoke.

Yuri stopped and turned to see a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids and she wore a thin dangling red earring on each ear. The tall young woman was the Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Isane Kotetsu.

"Oh, good morning Isane," Yuri greeted with a smile.

"How are you Yuri?"

Yuri smiled, "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm all right, thanks for asking," Isane said with glee.

Yuri and Isane walked together to get to the meeting while having a friendly conversation with each other.

**Lieutenant Meeting Room, First Division Barracks**

Yuri and Isane arrived and most of the other Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were already there sitting on their chairs. Isane and Yuri sat in their seats as well and greeted the others as they greeted back. Yuri looked and noticed that they were two Lieutenants still not there yet and it was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Momo Hinamori and the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. Not long after Yuri sat in his seat, there were sounds of footsteps rushing to get in the room and the door quickly opened and it was Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division as she stepped inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Momo said and then she noticed, "Looks like you haven't even started yet," Momo smiled, "how lucky.

"Just take your seat while we wait," Chojiro Sasakibe of the First Division said.

"Oh, of course," Momo said as she went and sat down in her seat.

"So we have to sit and wait for Rangiku?" Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division asked.

"I guess," Yuri said and then shrugged, "but knowing Rangiku, at this time…"

"She probably has a hangover again," Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division said.

Yuri nodded, "Exactly."

"She's always doing that," Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th Division commented as she grabbed the snacks in the bowl and munched on them.

Yuri was doing the same thing as he was grabbing the snacks and munching on them.

"Hey Yachiru, Yuri, I'm the one who brought those snacks," Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd Division pointed out, "You two might want to leave some for the rest of us."

"For such a rich guy, you sure talk like a tight fisted money grubby cheapskate."

Yuri chuckled at Yachiru's comment.

Marechiyo got upset, "What did you just—!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th Division complained while holding his head, "Uh, your voices are like cannons on the back of my skull. Do you have to shout?"

"Well, well, I take it that Rangiku is not the only one with a hangover," Nanao Ise of the 8th Division said as she pushed her glasses.

**Elsewhere within the Seireitei**

Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division sitting outside on a hill and he had just sneezes and then he sniffed and breathed in and out.

"Ugh, it's spring again," Kyoraku said still sniffling, "Yep, definitely the best cure for a hangover."

**Back in the Lieutenant Meeting Room**

Isane stood up as she was giving her report.

"Next, we need to discuss the replacement of the Soul Monitoring Officer at the 3600 axis in the Human World," Isane stated, "the position is currently being occupied by a member of the 4th Division but due to chronic back pain, he has been out on extended sick leave."

"Ah, a good swift kick in the ass and that guy will be back on his feet in no time," Marechiyo said.

"Back pain is serious business," Izuru pointed out, "we need to give him time to rest and recover."

Yuri stood up, "Lieutenant Sasakibe, I would like to recommend a member of my division for the task, Rukia Kuchiki."

Everyone looked at Yuri when he made the suggestion.

"Hmm, and why is that?" Sasakibe replied.

Yuri nodded, "I spoke with Captain Ukitake about this and we both agree that it would be a good opportunity for Rukia to get more experience as a Shinigami. Rukia has worked long and hard and we're confident that she's up for the task."

Sasakibe thought about it and then he nodded and looked at Yuri.

"You and Captain Ukitake feel strongly about this?" Sasakibe asked.

"Sure do," Yuri replied.

Sasakibe nodded again, "Very well, then it's approved. I hereby allow Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division take the assignment in the Human World."

Yuri smiled and sat back down.

**4****th**** Division Barracks**

A female Shinigami with pink hair that went down passed her shoulders walked through the barracks. She wore a typical Shihakusho with white gloves and it was Estellise or Estelle as called by Yuri and a few others and she was the 4th Seat of the 4th Division. She was passing by other Shinigami and they looked and greeted her.

"Good morning 4th Seat," One of the Shinigami greeted.

Estelle gave a warm smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning 4th Seat," Another Shinigami greeted.

"Morning."

"Good morning 4th Seat," Two female Shinigami greeted.

"Morning," Estelle said with a smile.

Estelle continued to walk by and then stopped as she looked at the sky and she smiled.

"It's such a lovely day," Estelle said and then she thought of something, "hmm…I hope I can spend some time with Yuri. I hope he won't be too busy."

**Lieutenant Meeting Room, First Division Barrack**

Yachiru was taking a nap as the meeting continued.

"Proceed to the next matter," Sasakibe said.

"Yes," Isane replied, "as you know, we've been looking for someone to fill the vacant Lieutenant position of the 6th Division. The Captains held the meeting to address this matter and they have chosen Renji Abarai, the 6th Seat of the 11th Division to fill the position."

This surprised the other Lieutenants when they heard Renji's name.

"Oh, Renji," Yuri said and then he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, "well the guy works and trains hard. I'm sure he'll do fine as the new Lieutenant."

"Well I don't agree," Marechiyo stated as he was picking his nose, "that punk. I can't believe that they actually consider him lieutenant material. The only thing he'll do is scar the name of the Gotei 13."

"You don't know a damn thing about Renji," Yuri countered.

Marechiyo scoffed at what Yuri said, "And you're just the same as he is Yuri, I still can't believe that someone like you was allowed to be a Lieutenant as well. You'll scar the name as well."

Marechiyo suddenly felt something on his head and it was Yachiru marking Marechiyo's head with a black market.

Yachiru chuckled in glee, "Well, you'll fit right in now that you have a scar on your bald head."

"Cut that out!" Marechiyo said angrily getting Yachiru away from him, "I'm not bald," Marechiyo looked and saw Yuri grinning at him, "What the hell are you smiling at you?"

"You look ridiculous with that mark on your bald head," Yuri said in glee.

"I'm not bald!" Marechiyo said upset and angrily, "You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Afterwards, the Lieutenants Meeting was over and most of the Lieutenants left to go back to their respective barracks.

**13****th**** Division Barracks**

In one of the rooms, Yuri was sitting and he was facing Rukia Kuchiki with the two 3rd Seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Kiyone was sitting next to Yuri and Sentaro was standing by a wall with his arms crossed.

"Wait, I'm being transferred?" Rukia asked surprised.

"No, no Rukia, you're not being transferred," Yuri assured, "you're being assigned to go to the Human World."

"The Human World?"

"Yeah," Kiyone said with a smile, "you see Yuri and Captain Ukitake recommended you."

"Me?" Rukia said surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just like that mission you and I had together."

"The mission you two had together?" Yuri asked looking at Kiyone.

Kiyone looked at Yuri and nodded, "Yeah, this was before you joined the division Yuri and it was back when Rukia had joined us."

"Oh I see."

Kiyone nodded and looked back to Rukia, "You remember that, right?"

"Uh, actually…." Rukia spoke shifting her eyes.

"Rukia?" Yuri spoke raising an eyebrow.

"You see, she doesn't remember going Kiyone," Sentaro spoke up and then looked at Yuri, "it's like this Yuri, the experience was so bad for Rukia that she probably erased it from her memory," Sentaro looked at Rukia, "isn't that right Rukia?"

"Well, um…" Rukia spoke again.

Kiyone got upset and into Sentaro's face.

"Keep quiet!" Kiyone demanded, "No one asked you anyway so why don't you do us all a favor and stick you head in sand somewhere!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sentaro reacted angrily, "What do you think I am? Some kind of ostrich or something?!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Yuri said annoyed at what he was seeing, "Seriously, it's always an argument with you two."

"He's right," Rukia added, "please stop fighting."

"Your new post is in a four kilometer radius around Karakura Town and it's just for one month," The voice of a man said.

Yuri, Rukia, Kiyone, and Sentaro looked to see someone showed up and it was the leader, the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake.

"With your skills, it should be easy," Ukitake continued with a smile, "I'm sure you can handle it Rukia."

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia spoke.

"Oh, hey Captain," Yuri greeted.

"Oh Captain," Sentaro spoke as she and Kiyone approached Ukitake.

"You shouldn't be out sir," Kiyone said with concern, "you need your rest."

"Well that's kind of you," Ukitake said with his warm smile, "I'm feeling good today," Ukitake looked at Rukia, "even though this is just month long assignment Rukia, I thought you might be a bit anxious about being sent out on your own for the first time so I came to see you off."

Rukia was surprised and felt grateful to her captain as she had her head down, "Thank you Captain."

Ukitake waved it off kindly, "Please Rukia, it's nothing really."

Yuri smiled seeing the exchange between Ukitake and Rukia.

"Are you going to tell Byakuya?"Ukitake asked.

Rukia flinched a bit and looked at Ukitake, "Of course I will, I mean…" Rukia paused when she thought of her surrogate brother, the Captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki and she shook her head with sadness, "to be honest, I don't think I'll say anything to him," Rukia sighed sadly, "Captain Kuchiki hates it when I bother him with every little detail. So I'm just going to leave without saying anything to him about it."

Yuri felt sorry for Rukia and frowned thinking of Byakuya and Ukitake looked at Rukia and smiled again.

"I see," Ukitake said, "I understand Rukia. It's all right, if that's what you really want to do, then I support your decision. I'll tell Byakuya for you so go with a clear conscious."

Rukia felt grateful again, "Thank you Captain!"

Ukitake looked at Yuri, "Yuri, I need to discuss with you on the certain matter we talked about before."

Yuri knew what Ukitake was referring to and nodded and stood up while Rukia, Sentaro, and Kiyone were curious on what was it that their captain and lieutenant were going to talk about privately. Later on, Yuri and Ukitake were in Ukitake's office with Ukitake looking out of the window of his office with a serious expression.

"Kagamino City?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, we have determined that is the location of the criminal Alexei Dinoia," Ukitake said, "normally this is would be the task for the Onmitsukido to perform but…" Ukitake looked at his lieutenant, "every person we've sent after him in the past has not been successful and you're the only one who's been able to stand toe to toe against him. I was able to convince the Captain-Commander to have you go after him."

"I see," Yuri replied and he nodded, "thanks, I really appreciate the confidence you have in me."

"No need," Ukitake shook his head, "I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you."

"There's no need to apologize," Yuri assured, "besides, it's really a selfish desire on my part to take Alexei down."

"Be careful Yuri," Ukitake said with concern, "Myself and the rest of the 13th Division doesn't want to lose you the same way we lost Kaien."

Yuri felt sad thinking about the previous lieutenant, Kaien Shiba who lost his life years ago.

"Don't worry Captain Ukitake," Yuri said with determination, "I won't let that happen. I promise you."

Yuri and Ukitake smiled at each other. Soon, Yuri bowed to Ukitake and left his officer and headed for the Senkaimon.

**Within the Seireitei**

Yuri was walking and on his way to the Senkaimon. He suddenly heard someone calling his name. He stopped and turned around and he saw Estelle rushing to get to him. He smiled when he saw Estelle and greeted her as Estelle got to Yuri. Yuri continued on his way as Estelle was walking with him.

"You're heading to the Human World as well?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah," Yuri replied, "we finally tracked Alexei's location."

"Alexei…" Estelle said feeling shaken and bitter.

Estelle recalled the time that Alexei held her prisoner and used her powers as the Child of the Full Moon to cause the aer back in Terca Lumereis to go out of balance. It was one of her painful memories when they were alive. Yuri comforted her when he saw the pained expression on her face and Estelle felt better listening to Yuri's assuring words.

"Don't worry Estelle," Yuri said, "I'll get Alexei this time and end him."

Estelle nodded, "Yes, I know you will Yuri."

Yuri and Estelle arrived at the area where the Senkaimon is and Yuri looked around and only saw the guards.

"_Guess Rukia already passed through_," Yuri deduced in his head and then turned to Estelle, "Well Estelle, I'm going."

"Yes," Estelle said with a nod, "be careful Yuri and come back soon."

Yuri smiled and nodded, "I will."

The Senkaimon opened and Yuri was passing through with a Jigokucho flying near him.

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: From the start of the event on the top of Zaude and Yuri meeting two children when he entered the Soul Society.**


	2. Transition

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of Vesperia.

**Transition**

Alexei Dionia, the former Commandant of the Imperial Knights and the one behind the machinations that Brave Vesperia had to deal with was looking at sky from the top of Zaude. The cataclysm known as the Adephagos had just been released into the world and Alexei himself was the one that released it unintentionally by deactivating Zaude in which it was actually a barrier blastia. He had believed that Zaude was a weapon that he could use to rule over the world with everything he had done and the research he did but instead he released the Adephagos unto the world and he was laughing insanely believing that it was over for the world.

"The time has come, our death draws near," Alexei said, "no one can escape its doom!"

Alexei laughed continue to laugh insanely. Yuri Lowell was watching Alexei and he had simply had enough of Alexei.

"Shut up already you bastard," Yuri said angrily.

Yuri charged with Dein Nomos in hand and slashed Alexei a couple of times. Alexei was wounded and bleeding from his wounds and his mouth and then he was calm as he noticed that the core of Zaude was going to collapse on him.

"I guess in the end that I," Alexei said and had a sad smile, "am the greatest fool of all."

Alexei just stood with tears streaming from his eyes as the huge core fell on Alexei. Alexei Dionia had just died and the parts of Zaude's debris was scattering forcing the others of Brave Vesperia to run away. They stopped and looked back and saw that Yuri wasn't with them.

"Where's Yuri?" Estelle asked with worry.

They continued to look on.

"I'm sure he's over there somewhere," Karol said.

Meanwhile, Yuri Lowell looked up at the sky as the catastrophe known as the Adephagos was seeping through the world.

"The Adephagos disappeared into the void," Yuri recited looking up at the terror that was seeping onto Terca Lumireis, "yeah well I guess they didn't say that they destroyed this damn thing. They just left this piece crap of remnant up there behind," Yuri heard steps from behind rushing to him, "Flynn…?"

Yuri turned expecting to see Flynn but instead, when he turned around, he was suddenly stabbed. The act caught him off guard and he got a look at his assailant and sure enough, he was surprised to see the one who stabbed him was Flynn's second-in-command, Sodia. Yuri looked at where he was stabbed and saw that he was stabbed in the heart. Sodia's eyes widened and Yuri's eyes widened as well as blood was seeping from his mouth as he fell on his knees no longer keeping the grip of Dein Nomos as he dropped the treasured sword and then he fell on his back. Yuri was in disbelief as he put his hand on where he was stabbed and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he died and he cursed his own incompetence for not being careful, wishing he paid attention to the warning signs. Sodia just looked at Yuri in shocked as it dawned on her of what she had just done and was too shocked to move or even say anything.

Suddenly, there was a scream and Sodia turned and saw that it was Estelle. Estelle rushed to Yuri and seeing that Yuri was fading fast as the puncture wounded his heart.

Estelle turned to Flynn's second-in-command shocked, "What you done?! How could you do this to Yuri?!"

"Y-Your Highness, I…I…" Sodia tried to explain but couldn't come up with words.

Estelle went on to use her healing artes, trying to keep Yuri living but saw that it was not working as Yuri had lost a lot of blood.

"Yuri, Yuri, please," Estelle pleaded in tears, "please don't die. You have to live! I need you!"

As Yuri was dying, he looked at Estelle, the princess of the Empire that was very close and dear friend to him and he regretted that he was going to leave her, the members of Brave Vesperia, as well as the people of the Lower Quarter as well as his best friend, Flynn.

"Estelle," Yuri spoke.

"Yuri," Estelle was crying, "please don't die! Just hang on, I'm going to heal you."

Yuri placed his hand over Estelle and formed a sad smile, "Sorry Estelle, I'm not going to make it…but at least…I'm glad that you're okay…you'll be okay…Es...tel...le."

"Yuri…Yuri!" Estelle spoke loudly.

Yuri closed his eyes and Estelle called his name loudly as she screamed in anguish and Estelle continued to scream in anguish as Yuri's body laid motionless and his blood seeping from where he was stabbed. Yuri Lowell had just died and the one who ended life was shaking wide eyed.

"You killed him," Estelle said, "you killed Yuri!"

Estelle turned to Sodia with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lady Estellise," Sodia spoke, "I…"

"How could you? How could you do this? Did you really hate Yuri so much that you had to kill him?"

"I…I…"

Sodia didn't know what say and was backing away.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Estelle was hysterical which caused Sodia to be a bit afraid.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" The voice of Rita Mordio was heard as she, as well as Karol, Repede, Raven, and Judith came rushing to find Estelle and Sodia and they were stunned to see Yuri on the floor dead with blood from his body.

"What, what's happened?" Karol asked.

"Yuri…is he…?" Rita asked stilled shocked.

"She killed Yuri," Estelle said as she pointed at Sodia with tear still streaming from her eyes, "She stabbed Yuri. She killed him."

Sodia reluctantly looked at the others with fear and they looked at Sodia.

"You…you do this?" Judith said with sadness.

"Why…why!" Karol asked in rage.

"I never imagine that you would go this far," Raven said.

Repede growled angrily at Sodia and the walked over to Yuri and whimpered in sadness seeing Yuri dead.

"W-Wait, please," Sodia pleaded, "let me explain."

"Explain?" Rita said upset, "What's there to explain? Or are you going to make excuses or justify what you did?" Rita pointed at Sodia with hatred, "Because that won't fly with us!"

Sodia looked at floor clenching her and looked at the man that she had just murdered.

Yuri looked forward as he was floating upward and then he saw a figure and that figure approaching him.

"_What's going on?_"Yuri asked in his head, "_Who or what is that? Is it to guide me to hell?_"

A light flashed and Yuri closed his eyes. After what seemed like a long time, Yuri was lying on the ground in a forest wearing a dark gray robe and a black sash and he still had his eyes closed and it was because he was unconscious. Suddenly two children, a boy with silver hair and his eyes constantly narrowed to a slits and a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and they walked over to Yuri and looked and one of them looked at him with curiosity.

"Gin, what are you doing?" The girl asked.

"I'm just checking Rangiku," The boy named Gin asked and then put his ear over to Yuri's chest and then he nodded, "Yep, he's breathing just fine."

Yuri suddenly flinched lightly and was starting to gingerly open his eyes and Rangiku got a little worried while Gin was just curious as he seeing the young man regain consciousness. Yuri opened his eyes and he glanced around and noticed the two children.

"Ah, you're awake Mister," Gin said.

"Huh?" Yuri spoke and then he slowly lifted up his upper body and looked around and then he touched the spot where he was stabbed and recalled what happened to him, "Oh that right, I died," Yuri sighed, "didn't think she hated me this much," Yuri looked around again, "Where am I? This is Hell, right?"

"Hell?" Gin spoke, "Why would you think that?"

"Huh?"

Yuri looked at the two kids, Gin and Rangiku.

"Why do you think this is Hell?" Gin asked out of curiosity.

"Well because I died…" Yuri looked around and saw that he was in a forest, "where am I?"

"You're in the 64th District of the Northern Rukongai," Rangiku answered, "in the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Yuri asked surprised.

"That's right," Gin said with a smile.

Yuri was still confused and then he got up and looked around and he looked at two children.

"So…this is not Hell?" Yuri asked.

"Huh, of course not," Rangiku said, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh…" Yuri looked around, "so I ended in this place called the Soul Society?"

"You must have died recently in the Human World," Gin deduced.

Yuri looked at Gin and nodded, "Well, I know that I died," Yuri looked around again, "I just didn't expect to be that I would be in a place like this."

Yuri noticed that he was wearing a completely different attire and then he shrugged it off assumed that it was something that he had to wear when people were in the Soul Society and he noticed that Gin and Rangiku wore the same closes as he did so he didn't mind.

"Mister, didn't a Shinigami tell that you'll end up here?"Rangiku asked.

Yuri looked at Rangiku confused, "A…Shinigami?"

"Yes, the one who dresses in black and carries a sword," Gin said.

"Huh?" Yuri thought for a bit, "Maybe that's who I saw."

"You don't remember?" Gin asked.

"I do remember seeing someone but then the next is that I saw a light."

"A light?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, that's all I saw when I was floating up and then this bright light and afterwards, I find myself here with you two finding me."

Gin and Rangiku looked at each other then back to Yuri.

"That's it, huh," Rangiku said, "I wonder why that happened with the light."

"That's a good question but I suppose there's really not much we can do about," Gin said and then he approached Yuri, "what's your name Mister?"

Yuri looked at Gin and then he smiled, "I'm Yuri Lowell."

"Yuri Lowell…that's an interesting name," Gin said with a nod, "I'm Gin, I'm Gin Ichimaru."

Rangiku approached Yuri and waved at him, "I'm Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Gin and Rangiku," Yuri smiled and then he kneeled to face the two kids, "it's nice to meet you two."

Yuri smiled at the two children and Gin and Rangiku smiled.

Yuri walked with Gin and Rangiku in the forest of the 64thDistrict while the two kids were explaining Yuri about the Rukongai and the Soul Society in general. Yuri was listening to every word and he was able to understand what they were telling him. They soon arrived at the area where there was a hut and Gin pointed at that hut.

"That's where me and Rangiku live," Gin said.

"It's not much and it is small," Rangiku said, "but if you don't mind Yuri, you can stay with us."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you kids."

Rangiku shook her head, "It's no trouble and besides, this is a good chance to eat something since you're hungry, right?"

"Yeah," Yuri said with a grin, "still hard to believe that even though we're souls, that we feel hunger…oh but not everyone feels that, right?"

"That's right," Gin said, "it's a sign that you have spirit energy."

"Yeah…don't if I should be happy or sad about that."

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so."

Yuri continued to follow Gin and Rangiku as they entered the area where it was a market. Yuri looked around as Gin and Rangiku were showing him places in the market. They also showed him a stream where the fish were. They continued to walk around of all of 64th District of North Rukongai. A few hours later, they returned to the hut that were going to live in and relaxed in their place with sheets and two baskets of food they had with the help of Gin and Rangiku and they ate and enjoying their meals.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yuri spends time in the Rukongai with Gin and Rangiku while back in Terca Lumireis, the aftermath of the Adephagos appearing and Yuri's death by Sodia's hand.**


	3. Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of Vesperia.

**Consequences**

It was the start of a new day in the Rukongai and in the northern side's 64th District and in the small hut, Gin, Rangiku, and Yuri were sleeping soundly. Yuri started to wake up and looking around as he started to get up. He sat up and yawned and looked again and saw the two children he was staying with still asleep. Yuri smiled and thought about the day before when he ended up in the Soul Society and met the two kids and learned everything about the Soul Society from the two kids as much of the knowledge they had. Yuri stood up and went out of the hut and looked at the sky and it was clear blue and then he stretched out his arms.

"Morning Yuri," The voice of Rangiku said.

Yuri looked over and saw Rangiku as she rubbed her eyes and smiled at Yuri and Yuri smiled back.

"Oh, good morning Rangiku," Yuri said with a pleasant tone.

"Morning Yuri," Gin said as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, good morning to you too Gin," Yuri said with a smile.

Yuri was outside walking with Gin and Rangiku keeping them company and they were having conversations with each other. Yuri was enjoying himself talking to the two kids and then he wondered how things were going back in Terca Lumireis.

**Zaphias Castle, Terca Lumireis**

In the dungeon of the castle, Sodia was sitting in her cell with a depressed expression. She felt nothing but shame ever since the action she took at the top of Zaude.

**Flashback: Top of Zaude**

Yuri closed his eyes and Estelle called his name loudly as she screamed in anguish and Estelle continued to scream in anguish as Yuri's body laid motionless and his blood seeping from where he was stabbed. Yuri Lowell had just died and the one who ended life was shaking wide eyed.

"You killed him," Estelle said, "you killed Yuri!"

Estelle turned to Sodia with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lady Estellise," Sodia spoke, "I…"

"How could you? How could you do this? Did you really hate Yuri so much that you had to kill him?"

"I…I…"

Sodia didn't know what say and was backing away.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Estelle was hysterical which caused Sodia to be a bit afraid.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" The voice of Rita Mordio was heard as she, as well as Karol, Repede, Raven, and Judith came rushing to find Estelle and Sodia and they were stunned to see Yuri on the floor dead with blood from his body.

"What, what's happened?" Karol asked.

"Yuri…is he…?" Rita asked stilled shocked.

"She killed Yuri," Estelle said as she pointed at Sodia with tear still streaming from her eyes, "She stabbed Yuri. She killed him."

Sodia reluctantly looked at the others with fear and they looked at Sodia.

"You…you do this?" Judith said with sadness.

"Why…why!" Karol asked in rage.

"I never imagine that you would go this far," Raven said.

Repede growled angrily at Sodia and the walked over to Yuri and whimpered in sadness seeing Yuri.

"W-Wait, please," Sodia pleaded, "let me explain."

"Explain?" Rita said upset, "What's there to explain? Or are you going to make excuse or justify what you did?" Rita pointed at Sodia with hatred, "Because that won't fly with us!"

Sodia looked at floor clenching her fists and looked at the man that she had murdered. Later on, Flynn and Witcher managed to get to the top of Zaude with the help of the Imperial Knights' Ships and were stunned seeing Yuri dead and Sodia looked at her commander.

"Wh-What happened here?" Flynn asked still stunned.

"She killed him," Estelle said.

"What?" Witcher asked.

"She killed him," Estelle said pointing at Sodia, "she killed Yuri. She ambushed him and killed him, I saw it!"

Flynn and Witcher were shocked and they looked at Sodia.

"Sodia, please, please tell me that it isn't true…tell you didn't do what Her Highness said you did," Flynn said.

"I…" Sodia said then looked away.

Flynn and Witcher were shocked in what had happened and then suddenly Duke arrived with the Dragon from the Weasand of Cados and the others were surprised to see Duke here.

"So, this is result for him," Duke said and then he looked and saw the sword, Dein Nomos, "I'll be taking the sword back."

**Flashback End**

Sodia was still sitting in the cell in the dungeon and then she heard footsteps. She stood up and looked and saw someone coming and it was Flynn who had a cold stare.

"C-Captain…" Sodia said.

Flynn didn't say anything and just looked at Sodia with a glare and Sodia looked away ashamed and she figured that it was expected considering what she had done.

"Do you understand what you have done?" Flynn asked.

Sodia flinched and was shaking and then she nodded.

"Y-Yes…"

Flynn clenched his teeth in frustration, "I trusted you and betrayed my trust, not only that, you hurt the people who cared about him, including me. But you didn't bother to think about that, did you? It was all about your damn pride and vanity."

"Wait, please sir," Sodia pleaded, "I know I did a horrible thing but I did it for your sake."

"My sake?" Flynn responded with his eyes widened, "Who are you kidding?!"

Flynn yelled at the last part of what he was saying but berated himself for not calming down and it had scared Sodia.

"What you did was not an act as a knight but the act of a common criminal…and after I told you," Flynn clenched his teeth, "I knew you didn't approve of Yuri but I never imagined that commit such an act. So you really hated him that much…"

"Sir Flynn, I am so sorry," Sodia said with sadness, "please forgive me."

"…That is something I cannot due," Flynn responded, "Sodia, as of this moment now, you are stripped of your rank and no longer with the Imperial Knights."

Sodia was stunned and opened her mouth but couldn't make a sound and then she just had her down in shame, "I understand."

Flynn walked away and Sodia dropped on her knees and tears streamed from her eyes.

**Lower Quarter**

Estelle was in Yuri's room and laid on his bed and then she got up looked out of the window and saw the terrible thing in the sky all over Terca Lumireis and it was cataclysm known as the Adephagos.

"What are we going to do?" Estelle asked, "What can we do? Oh Yuri, please…help me," Estelle had tears streamed from her eyes, "it's my fault…because I wasn't there for you. If I had, you wouldn't have gotten killed," Estelle thought about the times she spent with Yuri from when she first met him in the castle to when they fought against Alexei together, "Yuri…"

Repede arrived and stood next to Estelle and when the princess saw Repede, she went to pet him and this time, Repede didn't avoid her. Estelle figured that they would comfort each other over the death of Yuri.

**Dahngrest**

In the guild city, Karol and Raven were trying the best they could dealing with the situation of the Union but with the death of their friend Yuri Lowell still fresh on their minds, it was getting hard for them to continue on.

**Zaude**

Rita was studying the function of Zaude and Judith was with her assisting her but like their friends, Yuri's death was still an open wound for them. They thought about Yuri about he was able to fighting against strong monsters and human enemies but to think that Yuri would be done in by a knight who they considered to be annoying and arrogant, it was frustrating for them. They wondered if things would ever be the same for them and they all wondered if they would be able to move on with the death of their friend. Rita swore that if she ever saw Sodia again, she was sure they would literally murder her and wouldn't let anyone stop her from carrying out. For now though, they decided to do what they needed to do since the Adephagos appeared in the sky and they hoped to do whatever they could to stop it.

**District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Yuri walked on a path with Gin and Rangiku.

"The market place is further down?" Yuri asked.

"That's right," Gin answered, "we'll be there soon enough."

"Hmm, all right, I'm counting on you two," Yuri said.

"Sure, we'll show you the way Yuri," Rangiku said.

"Thanks," Yuri said with a smile.

The trio arrived at the marketplace and Gin and Rangiku were guiding Yuri through the place. Yuri didn't know why but for some reason, he reminded of the Lower Quarter back in Zaphias as he felt that there was a familiar atmosphere, Yuri continued on as he let the two children, Gin and Rangiku guide him through the marketplace and the through it, he would be would have an understanding of being in the Rukongai. Unbeknownst to Yuri, Gin, and Rangiku, they were being watched by someone who was surprised to see Yuri and it was the man who had long blue hair and wore a dark pink robe with a white sash and it was the man who was a Captain of the Imperial Knights named Cumore.

"Yuri Lowell," Cumore said and looked at Yuri with hatred.

Cumore thought about the last time they faced each other back in Mantiac. Cumore then smiled and left. Later on, Cumore met with a Shinigami who had brown hair and eyes and wore squared glasses.

"Good of you to come," The brown haired Shinigami said, "you said your name is Cumore, right?"

"That's right, Alexander Cumore," Cumore said.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen, I'm a Shinigami."

Cumore nodded and then looked over to see a man he was not happy to see and the man had a grin who had silver hair and red eyes who wore a grey robe with a black sash and it was the man who accidently brought the cataclysm known as the Adephagos in Terca Lumireis, the former Commandant of the Imperial Knight, Alexei. Cumore walked by and stopped next to Alexei.

"Don't assume that things will be the same with us here in the Soul Society," Cumore said, "You are no longer a figure of authority."

Alexei shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Cumore glared at Alexei and clenched his teeth and then he thought about getting his revenge on Yuri as well.

**Somewhere in Terca Lumireis**

Duke looked up at the sky seeing the Adephagos.

"Humans," Duke said with a frown, "there really is no hope for them…there never was," Duke raised the sword, Dein Nomos in the air, "I will protect this world and there is only one way to do it…yes, I will revive it."

**Zaphias**

On the castle balcony, Flynn was looking at the sky and seeing the terror. Flynn clenched his fists and was unsure what to do.

"Yuri, if you were here, you know how to respond to this crisis," Flynn said and then he had a sad expression, "Yuri, you were my friend, my dear friend who I grew up in the Lower Quarter with…our friendship did strain for a while but I knew that you and I would have our back and be there when we needed to but now you're gone," Flynn had his head down in shame, "you're gone but I was too blind to see what was going on around me. I'm sorry Yuri."

Meanwhile, Estelle and Repede were in the Middle Quarter where Judith was there to meet with them.

"Are you ready Estelle?" Judith asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Estelle replied.

Repede barked and Judith nodded.

"Then let's go," Judith said, "I'm sure that Yuri would feel the same way."

Estelle nodded as she agreed, "Yes, I'm sure he would. Yuri wouldn't let anything keep him down so let's go, for his sake."

Estelle, Judith, and Repede left and they first went to see Rita and then Karol and Raven and do what they could do to stop the Adephagos.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Five years later, Yuri is confronted by a Hollow forcing him to defend himself and then he meets a Shinigami Captain.**


End file.
